Fateful Night
by ElizabethStiles
Summary: Markus and Valerie have had feelings for each other for a while now, but it takes a bad dream to bring then together. New Blood MarkusxValerie one-shot.


**Hello, It me. Sorry I've been having serious writer's block. I just started on New Blood last week and this story popped into my head.**

**Also their is a severe lack of MarkusxValerie stories, So get writing!**

**FYI the italics shows dreams and thoughts.  
**

* * *

Valerie turned on to her back and glanced up at the ceiling of the hotel room.

"She snores like rocks in a blender," she grumbled.

"Val, if your talking to me you going to have to speak up," Valerie turned on her side to face the cot where Markus was sleeping.

"Oh, Markus, I didn't know you were awake, I was just talking about Elena's snoring," Another wave of Elena's snoring shook the room as if to prove Valerie's point.

"Sounds more like a bulldozer to me." Valerie giggled and Markus joined in, they halted abruptly as they remembered Elena's presence. "Shh, just because we're awake doesn't mean Elena has to be to, right Val?" Markus whispered, "Val?" Her glanced back at her to discover that she was sleeping. He rose and walked over to her side and pulled the heavy covers back up to her chin. His hand lingered on her shoulder. "Good night, my sweet Valerie."

_Valerie strode silently down the corridor, when Elena appeared in front of her._

_"Dr. Blaylock, there's an emergency. It's Markus, he's been badly injured." Before Valerie could even react she was in the O.R. with Markus, bloody and broken in front of her. She began the treatment, but the more lacerations she sutured the more formed, dragging down his vitals._

_"Markus, don't give up on me yet!" _

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_"The patient's under gone cardiac arrest!" Elena cried._

_"Ready the defibrillator!" Valerie shouted. "Hang in there Markus!"_

_"Here" Elena shoved the defibrillator into her hand._

_"Charging......CLEAR!" Valerie shouted. _

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_"No pulse yet."_

_"Come on, Markus........CLEAR!"_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_"Still nothing,"_

_"Please Markus don't die..........CLEAR!"_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_"I'm sorry, Valerie, but he's gone."_

_"No! Markus, your going to make it.........CLEAR!"_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_"Valerie, it's no use he's dead."_

_"No! Markus! NO!............CLEAR!"_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_"Valerie, please just stop."_

_"CLEAR!"_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_"CLEAR!"_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_CLEAR!"_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_"Markus! No! **MARKUS**!_

"Valerie! Valerie! Wake up! I'm here," A voice pierced her dream. She opened her eyes to see Markus leaning over her, looking worried.

"Markus!" Valerie cried throwing her arms around his neck and, forgetting secrecy, kissed his cheek. He cupped her chin, turned her head and planted a kiss on her lips. A thousand thoughts ran though Valerie's head._ Is he only doing this to make me feel better about giving myself away? Does he really care about me?_ She decided she didn't care and focused on kissing him back. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity. They broke off as Elena stirred and groaned. Valerie glanced back at Markus remembering her dream she pushed her face into his shoulder and cried.

"Hey, what's wrong." Markus murmured. Had the kiss upset her?

"It was awful," she wept.

"What?" Markus asked even more worried.

"The dream." Valerie sobbed

"Oh," Markus said relieved. He picked her up and sat down on his cot with her in his lap. "Tell me about it,"

Valerie tearfully told Markus every detail on her dream

"No matter what I do I can't save you," she sniffle _The only person I can't live without._

"Well, that explains the large amount of screaming and crying,"

"Screaming?"

"Yeah, you were screaming in your sleep,"

"Oh, Did I wake you up?"

"Nope, I was already awake. As for Elena," He glanced over at her, "Well, she could probably sleep through the end of the world."

Valerie giggled that was true, Elena was a sound sleeper. They sat in silence for a while.

"Markus?"

"Yes, Val?'

"Am I dreaming?"

"Dreaming?"

"Yeah, am I going to wake up tomorrow and find out that none of this really happened?"

"No, Val, I promise." Markus looked at the clock, it was 2 am. " You should get some sleep."

"No I don't want to go back." She clutched Markus tighter.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here I swear." He kissed her cheek. "Good night, My sweet Valerie."

He rocked her gently back and forth, and sang softly in her ear until l she was almost asleep.

"I love you, Markus. I have for a long time," She whispered before sleep claimed her. When he was sure she was asleep he carried back to the bed and gently placed her back under the covers.

"Me too, Valerie. Me too."

* * *

**The End. Cute, huh? This is a one-shot so don't expect a squeal.**

**I just did a little editing. Ok. Yeah.  
**


End file.
